Three Days of Excess
by fwingsnitch
Summary: Ash wins a trip to the wealthy Platinum City on one of the most expensive trains in the world, the Excess Express. Ash meets both old and new friends on the train. Pokeshipping, full summary inside. Rated T for language, and some sexual innuendo
1. Prologue

Ash wins a ticket to the wealthy Platinum City on one of the most expensive trains in the world, the Excess Express. On the train he meets both old and new faces. Both friends and enemies will be made, and romance is sure to happen! Pokeshipping, possible contestshipping and penguinshipping, and maybe OC/OC too. Please review! I want to know what you think!  
____________________________________________________

Time for another story! This one was also thought up when playing Paper Mario. The plots are just so good in that game! Anyways, I'm not gonna explain the level to you, but I'm hoping this will turn out to be a good fic! At least read it and find out!  
____________________________________________________

Okay, so here's what happened and what everyone's age is.

Ash is 16

Misty is 17

Brock is 24

Dawn is 13

Kenny (don't know if he'll end up here) is 13

May and Drew (same as Kenny) are 14

And what happened was Dawn won the grand festival and went off to Hoenn to start doing contests there, Brock had to go home to take care of his siblings, Ash won the Sinnoh league and became the youngest champion ever, but because of that he had to stay in Sinnoh.

And out entire story begins with food.

That's Ash for ya.  
____________________________________________________

Prologue: Anyone can be a winner!

"Great day, isn't it, pikachu?" Ash Ketchum said to his little yellow buddy as they walked through the market.

"Pika!"

Suddenly, Ash smelled something. Since it smelled like food, it was one of the laws of science that Ash had to follow it. Ash followed the smell until he saw where it was coming from.

"Hey, look, a hot dog stand!" He said enthusiastically, already running towards it. "Ya hungry?"

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse replied, which meant, "Actually, I just ate a really big breakfast, and if I eat another thing my stomach will probably explode, but that's what I get for picking you as a trainer!". Don't ask me how he fit all that into one word.

So Ash and pikachu went over to the hot dog stand and bought two hot dogs.

"Pika!"

"What is it, pikachu?" Ash looked where pikachu was pointing. There was a lottery a few stands down. It was only 15 dollars.

"Good idea! We've got more than enough to pay for that!"

Ash and pikachu went over to the lottery. "Give it a try!" The man at the stand was saying. "Anyone can be a winner!"

"Excuse me," Ash said, "what's the prize?"

"The prize is a free all-expense-paid trip to Platinum City! Not only that, but you'll get to ride the extravagant Excess Express! The finest train in the world!"

"Will my pikachu be able to come?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid he'll have to stay in the pokémon carriage during the train ride. Now, don't worry, there will be plenty of other pokémon to play with!"

"Alright, I'll take one!" Ash paid for his ticket. I really don't know how lotteries work but I'm just gonna say he won immediately once the dude saw his ticket number.

"We have a winner!" The lottery dude shouted to nobody. "Congratulations! Now, here is your ticket!" The man handed Ash a blue ticket for the Excess Express. "Enjoy your trip!"

"How long will it be?"

"You'll spend the first few days on the train, and then you'll be able to spend the weekend in Platinum City. Then you'll get another few days on the train! The train will leave 10:00 next Wednesday."

"Sounds like fun! Thanks!" Ash ran off. "Man, this is gonna be awesome, pikachu!"  
____________________________________________________

"Let's go! We're gonna miss the train!"

"Pika pi!"

Ash and pikachu ran up to the…person…who takes the tickets…for the train…I don't know what it's called, okay?

"You got here just in time," he said. "The train's about to leave."

"Yeah, I noticed that. Here." Ash gave the person his ticket. The person punched it and handed it back.

"Thank you, and have a good trip, sir. You'll be staying in cabin 05. I'll take your pikachu over to the pokémon carriage."

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder and followed the person.

"Bye, pikachu! Have fun!" Ash said, and stepped onto the train. The door closed shut behind him. A man's voice echoed through the speakers.

"Welcome to the Excess Express! Today we're headed for the beautiful Platinum City! The train will now disembark."

Ash felt the train start to move.

Ash had nothing better to do, so he went over to his cabin and checked it out.

"Wow!" Ash was stunned. This really _was _a great train! His room had very expensive-looking, fancy lamps and beautiful rug. There was sofa too, and a bed. Ash sat down.

It was really comfy. Way comfier than Ash's bed back home in Pallet town! Everything looked so expensive and great! Ash felt like a billionaire!

"This is gonna be awesome!"

Ash stepped out of his cabin later on and ran into someone in the hallway. They both fell down.

"Oomph! Hey, watch it, bub! Who do you-"

Ash looked at the person he had run into. He recognized her face. He could never forget that face. He had seen it many times, and every time it looked even more beautiful.

It was the face of the person he loved the most. The person he had never told his feelings too.

It was the face of Misty Waterflower.

"Ash!"

"Hey, Mist! What're you doing here?"

"What do you think? I'm going to Platinum City!"

Ash helped Misty up. "Me too! But how did you afford this?"

"Well, my sisters one two beauty contests in the same day, and decided to be generous and give me one of the prizes-which was a ticket on this train!"

"Really? If didn't know any better, I'd say you won the beauty contest yourself!" The words came out before Ash could stop them. They were like a bunch of pigeons flying out of his mouth. If he could, he would have stuffed them back in and acted like nothing had happened. But he couldn't

Misty looked shocked. "What?..."

"Well, I mean, you would win!" Ash said, trying desperately to do damage control and failing miserably. "Because-because your beautiful! Well, kind of! I mean, kind of…beautiful! You know, cause if the others…if the others were just…normal…th-then you would…you would win! B-because you…your more! more beautiful…then them…normal people…your more beautiful then is normal! …For a girl…who's your age…I mean, like, if…if all the other people…in the contest…were like, a 5-you know, like, a 5 out of 20…I mean 5…I mean…whatever's normal! You know, if they were like, one half…stars…then you would be…6 tenths…stars…in the contest…so you would win…"

Misty raised an eyebrow. "Ash, what the hell did you just say?"

"Uh, yeah, you know, I didn't really have any breakfast, I slept in, and I kinda had to get out the door like, really fast, and since I didn't have pop tarts, I couldn't just microwave on high for 3 seconds like it says on the box-cause you know, it was one of those mornings where I had to zap-fry my pop tart…anywaysookaybye!" And on that note, Ash bolted.

Misty stared. "I'm not quite sure what he meant," she said, "but I think he said I'm beautiful…maybe he _does _love me…"  
____________________________________________________

Well, that was fun, wasn't it! Yeah, I know, I'm not too good at explaining things. This would be better with visuals and stuff, but I did my best to describe it in words. Please review! I wanna know what you think!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	2. Sandwich

Second chapter! Alright!  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Sandwich

"It's amazing what a simple sandwich can do."

Fwingsnitch  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ash stopped when he reached the restaurant carriage. He leaned on his knees, panting.

"Phew! I think…I lost her…"

"Ash?"

"Huh?" Ash looked up. He saw another familiar female face.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I won a ticket, what about you?"

"Same here!"

"Well, that's awesome! We can-Ash, what's that in your hand?"

"What, this?" Ash said, holding up a wrinkly, stale, green sandwich. "I found it under my bed."

"Eew! And you _kept _it?"

"Well, I-"

"Ooh, free food!" A tall kid with orangey-red hair walked up and grabbed the sandwich over Ash's head.

"Who the hell are you?" Dawn said as the kid kept walking.

"Uh, I wouldn't eat that," Ash said. "That's been under the bed for who knows how long."

The kid turned around. He had taken a bite and was chewing. "Still tastes good."

"Eew, gross!" Dawn said, grimacing. "Do you even know how long that things been on the floor?"

"If you ask me, if something tastes good and doesn't make you sick, it's edible."

"And that won't make you sick?" Dawn said, still looking disgusted.

"C'mon," the kid continued, walking up to them, "the most it can do is give me a stomach ache. Besides, haven't you ever heard of the five hour rule?"

"It's the five _second _rule! And that things probably been on the ground for more than five _years_!"

The kid took another bite. "Well, it still tastes good."

"Hey! Kid!"

Ash and Dawn turned to see a beautiful girl standing in the doorway looking furious.

"Uh oh." The kid stuck his hand out. "Here, have a sandwich."

"I'm not touching that!" Dawn said.

"Fine, you take it." The boy handed the sandwich to Ash and ran off. "Later!"

The girl kept running, but stopped when she saw Ash and Dawn. She had long, dazzling blonde hair, and looked like she was Ash's age. She was wearing a pink V-neck T-shirt and denim shorts, and was quite thin. She looked like something someone pulled out of a clothing catalog.

"Ash?"

"Fire?" Ash replied.

"What?"

"Carbon dioxide?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Soot?"

"Okay, now you're just saying random crap."

"Crapén."

"What, are you speaking German now, Ash?"

"German-Germane! Germane-Jackson!"

"Excuse me?"

"Jackson five tito!"

"Ash, what the hell are you talking about?"

Ash shrugged. "I dunno."

"Wait, who are you?" Dawn said. "And how do you-Ash, what are you doing?"

Ash was tearing off one end of the sandwich. "Taking off the part he bit."

"You're not actually going to eat that, are you?"

Ash shrugged again and took a bite. "Mmm! He's right, this _is _good! Way better than those normal sandwiches! Or that one purple sandwich!"

"Oh! Yuk!" Dawn said, grimacing once again.

The kid from before walked up again and turned to the girl. "Hey, are you going to actually chase me? Cause if not, I'm gonna go back to my cabin."

The girl turned and slapped him.

"Okay, can I go back now? Is the punishment over?"

SLAP!

"Apparently not."

SLAP!

"Okay, just throw in one last bitch-slap for good measure and I think we're done.

BITCH-SLAP!

"That's good."

"Wait…who are you guys?" Dawn said.

"Oh, sorry," the girl replied. "I'm Andria Susan Meredith Alexandria Rash Smith the third."

"I'm…Scott."

"Well, Ash, you know me!" The girl said, ignoring the fact that Ash was eating a sandwich that had been under the bed for a few years.

"I do?"

"Yeah! Remember? We were friends in grade school!"

"Oh yeah!" Ash said, his memory starting to finally come back (I guess that sandwich helped). "Andy!"

Andria blushed at being called Andy.

"Hey!" Scott said. "I called you Andy and you bitch-slapped me! What's up with that?"

"Only Ash is allowed to call me Andy."

"Well, that's stupid! What is he, you're boyfriend?"

"No," Andy said, blushing. "But I bet you'd be jealous if he was!"

"Shut up!"

"No. I can talk whenever I want."

"Hey, Ash!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see Misty running up to all of them.

"Figures you stopped in the restaurant. What's that?" Misty was looking at the sandwich in Ash's hand.

"What, this? I found it in my room."

"You found it under your bed, and it looks like it's been there since the train was made," Dawn said, still looking disgusted.

"Really? I didn't know any sandwich could survive that long! No wonder it tastes so good! It must be some kind of super sandwich!"

"That's gross," Misty and Andria said together. They looked at each other.

"Who are you?" The both said, again in sync.

"I'm an old friend of Ash's." Again, exact same time.

"Wow!" Scott said. "You guys are either instant friends, or instant enemies. And seeing as you both seem to have a thing for Ash, I'm gonna go with instant enemies."

"I'm Andria Susan-"

"She's Andy," Ash said, stopping her from going further. "She's an old friend of mine. And this is Scott. He's not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott said.

"Shut up. We met in first grade, and we've been best friends ever since. But she had to move away just before my tenth birthday."

"But I thought I was your best friend," Misty said, starting to envy this Andy.

"Well, yeah, but a guy have two best friends, can't he?"

"Actually, no," Scott said. "Not if they're both girls. I guess it's possible if one becomes your girlfriend, but they can't both be your best friends. It's like, illegal. And probably impossible. One of them has to be your crush. It's one of the laws of fiction."

"So, Ash," Andria said, ignoring Scott, "what starter pokémon did you choose?"

"Actually, they were all out, and all that was left was a pikachu. At first, he wouldn't obey a thing I said. He was shocking me left and right! But then we got attacked by some spearows and-"

"Wait a minute!" Scott interrupted. "So you became best friends with a pokémon that hated you because you got somehow stuck in an Alfred Hitchcock movie." Scott chuckled. "Man, I'd hate to have that name. Hitchcock. Ha! Get it?"

"Yeah," Andy said, not amused. "So, then you guys just kinda bonded?"

"Yeah! Pikachu's my best friend! Well, best pokémon friend, that is. You'll always be my best friend. You too, Mist!" He added when he saw Misty's eyes widen.

"Yeah, and you'll always be mine," Andria replied, hugging Ash. You gotta give Misty credit. She did a great job of hiding the fact that she felt like ripping Andria's head off right now.

Ash and Andria stopped hugging. "Man, it's great to see you again, Ash," Andria said.

"It's great to see you too, Andy. By the way, what were you chasing Scott for, anyways?"

"Let's not go there," Scott said.

"Yeah. Let's just say I need to get a lock for my door." Andria turned to Scott, jabbing her finger at his chest. "And _you _need to erase that memory from your mind!"

"I dunno…it'll be pretty hard…a very happy memory…"

SLAP!

"Okay, I'll find a way!"

"Good." Andria walked away. "See you, Ash!" She said, going over to the next carriage.

"Yeah, I gotta go too, for an unexplained reason," Scott said.

"Will it ever be explained?" Ash asked.

"Probably not." Scott walked off over to the next carriage. Misty turned to Ash.

"Best friend? You never hugged me."

"That's because I thought you'd kill me if I did. You want a hug?" Ash hugged Misty, making her blush. "There, feel better now?"

"Much," Misty said, smiling.

"And _I _didn't hug _her_. _She _hugged _me_."

"Yeah, but you still hugged back."

"Wow, are you actually getting best friend envy? Over me? I'm flattered."

"Don't let it go to your head. And you must be Dawn." Misty turned to Dawn.

"Yeah, and you're Misty."

"Ash has told me a lot about you," They both said at the same time.

"Wow," Ash said. "I never really realized I was so popular."

"I repeat," Misty said, remembering Ash's ego, "don't let any of this go to your head. Just because you're the Sinnoh Champion doesn't mean you're any different to me."

"Or me," Dawn said.

"I know, I know. By the way, how do you know I'm the Sinnoh Champion?" Ash said.

"I do read newspapers, you know," Misty said.

"Really? I thought only old people and mothers read those. Unless…"

"No, I'm not a mother…yet."

"Wait-yet? What are you saying?"

Misty walked off, back to her cabin.

"Misty?" Ash called after her, getting no response. "Hey!"

Misty closed the door behind her. Ash turned to Dawn, who was smiling.

"I think she likes you."

"Maybe…"

"And Andria definitely likes you."

"Hmm…"

"Well, I gotta go unpack. See you later, Ash!"

"See ya!" Ash said as Dawn walked off. Maybe she was right. Maybe Misty really _did _like him.

But Andy…Ash had forgotten, but he also had feelings for Andy. He had known he for a long time-actually longer than he had known Misty. He just didn't know which one to choose.

"These girls," he said aloud, "they're gonna kill me."

Ash, stop quoting Ron Weasley. That movie isn't even out yet.  
________________________________________________________________________

And that's the second chapter! A lot longer than the first, but so what? Also, remember that quote at the beginning. It should end up being very helpful in life. I will also be putting more quotes up at the beginning of each chapter.


	3. Lunch

Okay, time for the next chapter! Hooray!

Oh yeah, and just so you guys know, there was a misunderstanding about the last chapter that Misty was pregnant. This is NOT true. She was just hinting that some day her and Ash will have a kid. But Ash didn't notice this. Glad we got that cleared out.  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Lunch

"(The pie) is sooooo good."

Spiderman 3  
____________________________________________________

Later that day Ash walked back into the restaurant for lunch.

"Hey, Ash! Just in time!" Andria said when she saw him. Scott was there to, and so was Dawn. "We were just about to have lunch!"

"Alright!" Ash said. "Let's eat!"

Andria chuckled. "I see that hasn't changed."

"Why does everyone always say that when I talk about food? Aren't I aloud to be hungry?"

"Of course you are, Ash. It's just something special about you."

Misty walked through the door Ash turned to her. "Hey, Misty! We were just about to eat, you wanna join us?"

"Oh, sure!" Misty said. She still didn't really like Andria, but she could stand being with her.

A few minutes later, the five of them were eating together at a circular table.

"So, Misty, tell us about yourself," Andria said. She wanted to be friends with Misty.

"Well, I'm the leader of the Cerulean City gym," she said, letting a bit of pride leak into her voice.

"Don't you mean one of them?" Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Andria asked.

"Well, there are three Cerulean City gym leaders. And aren't you the one who hardly ever battles? And aren't the other ones like, supermodels or something? And didn't you lose the few battles that you actually did?"

Misty gritted her teeth. "Shut up, Scott."

"Well, Misty may be the youngest, but she's definitely the best! I mean, when I got there, the others couldn't even battle me! They were too tired! And Misty probably would have won if Team Rocket hadn't shown up."

Misty stared at Ash. She couldn't believe it. What had happened to that arrogant, full-of-himself kid she had known in Kanto? Ash was actually sticking up for her!

"Team Rocket?" Andria said. "Aren't they that band of criminals?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "They've been chasing me and pikachu for years now."

"Wow, and you actually fight a band of criminals? Like, every day?"

"Yup," Ash said, trying to impress Andria. It was working.

"Ash, anyone could beat Team Rocket," Misty said, starting to get jealous. "They're like a satire of criminals."

"Well, even so-"

"I don't care how stupid they are, it's still pretty impressive that you can stand up to criminals every day!"

"Yeah, and I don't even know how they afford all those machines of theirs!"

"Machines? You mean they have weapons?"

"Oh, yeah! Robots and tanks and all sorts of stuff! Of course, I always manage to pretty much destroy them every time!"

"Wow! Ash, that's amazing! I never would have known you could be so brave and strong!"

Okay, Misty definitely didn't like Andria. She was getting competition! AAAAAAAAAAWWWWW SNAP!

Nobody's gonna get that inside joke unless they watch Inside Gaming, which is hilarious.

"So, what about you, Scott?" Ash asked. "Are you a trainer or a coordinator?"

"Neither," Scott replied. "I guess you could say I'm a breeder, though I'm not really sure what that means. I don't like to travel around and battle with my pokémon. I just kinda live life with them. My pokémon are like my family."

"That's pretty cool."

"So, what about you, Andy?" Scott said. "What do you do?"

"Don't call me Andy. And I'm a trainer. Right now I'm traveling in Hoenn. I met a nice girl named May there."

"Oh yeah, I know May!" Ash said. "I traveled with her all the time in Hoenn!"

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah! And her brother Max, too!"

"That's interesting. So, what about you, Dawn?" Andria asked.

"Well, I'm trying to become a top coordinator! Right now I'm in Hoenn too!"

"Really? Wow! It seems like everyone here has been to Hoenn!"

"Well, not me," Scott said. "I preffer to stay in Sinnoh."

"So, what do you do in your free time, Scott?" Misty said, finally speaking up.

"Well, with my pokémon, I don't really have free time. These guys aren't normal pokémon. They're just like humans. I even figured out a way to teach them to talk! You know, pokémon are a lot smarter than people give them credit for."

"So, Misty," Ash said, "how's the gym been going?"

"Well, my sisters are being more annoying than ever, and they're always off to some beauty contest."

"So, in other words, normal."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Later on after lunch, Ash was left in the restaurant carriage. Then, Scott came in and ran up to him.

"Hey, dude, check this out." He was holding a diet coke and some mentos. He took the lid off of the diet coke.

"Okay, so you drop the mentos in…" Scott dropped the whole packet in, without the wrapper of course. "Then you put the cap back on…" He put the cap on.

"And now…" Scott threw the bottle at the wall. It hit right above the door which Andria just happened to be going through.

SPLAT! The bottle exploded when it hit the wall, splashing diet coke and mentos all overAndria, who winced, now soaking wet.

"Uh oh," Scott said he thrust the mentos wrapper at Ash. "Here, take it, Ash! Take it!"

"No way! You're the one who did it!"

"Yeah, but you could have stopped me!"

Andria walked up to them, furious. "Which one of you threw that?"

"He did it!" They both said simultaneously, pointing at each other.

Andria grabbed Scott by the shirt. "I'm and so going to kill you!"

"Oh, c'mon, even you're not that cruel!" Andria grabbed Scott's neck. "I stand corrected."

"Andy, let him go," Ash said. "He's not worth it."

Andria sighed. "Fine." she let go of Carl.

"And I will say, in my own defense, that _was _an accident. Just ask Ash."

"It was," Ash said.

"I really hope you're telling the truth," Andria replied. "I'm gonna go get changed…again." She walked over to the next carriage.

Scott breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Don't expect it again," Ash said. He walked back to his carriage, and ran into Misty along the way. "Oh, hi, Ash."

"Hey, Mist."

"When did you start calling me Mist?"

"I dunno. Now, I guess. If you don't like it…"

"No," Misty said, smiling. "No, it's fine."

Then Ash saw a familiar face walk up to them. It was a 16-year-old boy with blue hair and a dark blue jacket.

"Paul?" Ash said. "What are you doing here?" Then, Ash's eyes widened as he saw Paul pull something out of his belt. "Paul?...Paul, what are you doing?"  
____________________________________________________

DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN!!!!!!! Cliffhanger! I'm just gonna say one thing about the next chapters: this isn't gonna be a pleasant train ride. And you'll probably be left speechless by what you find out. Hopefully. If not then I guess I'm just not that good at writing.


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, you're probably wondering what's going on now. Well, I'll show you! Third chapter, here we come!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

"You don't need hair to satisfy every woman you've met."

Colin Mochrie

____________________________________________________

_"Paul? What are you doing here?" Ash's eyes widened when he saw Paul pull something out of his belt. "Paul?...Paul, what are you doing?"_

Paul pointed the gun at Ash. "Just do as I say, and nobody gets hurt."

"Paul…I don't believe it…even _you_…"

"Stand aside."

"What?" Ash saw that Paul was looking at Misty. He turned to her, then back to Paul. "No…no, don't. Shoot me. Shoot me instead."

Misty stared. Ash was giving his life to save her. "Ash…"

"Very well, then," Paul said. "Have it your way. He pulled the trigger. There was a bang and Ash fell to the floor.

"Ash!" Misty kneeled down and shook him. "Ash, no!"

"Get up!" Paul said, now pointing the gun at Misty.

"No! You'll just have to kill me, too!"

"Don't you-"

"Hey, Shnaupie!" (That's pronounced Sh-nop-ee)

"Huh?" Paul and Misty turned to see Scott standing there, smiling, with Andria behind him, staring. "Oh no, not you again!" Paul said. He pointed the gun at Scott.

"Go away."

Scott put a finger up. "That is _not_ the right way to block my attack. Even though I'm not attacking, that's still not the right way to defend." Scott walked up to Paul and started clapping his hands together and making weird formations with them. Then, out of nowhere, he grabbed the gun from Paul and pointed it at his blue-haired head.

Paul stared, trying to figure out what had just happened. "What the hell was that!?!" He said, his voice cracking.

"Hand seals. From Naruto."

"You can't use moves from Naruto! That's a competing anime! You need to be in jail somehow!"

"Ah, shut up. You're just mad because you can't pull off a proper crime." Scott hit Paul over the head with the gun and knocked him out. Scott turned around and looked at Andria, who was staring.

"What?"

"You just…you…"

"Yeah, I know I did."

"Ash! C'mon, Ash, wake up!"

"Huh?" Scott and Andria looked at Misty, who was still shaking Ash's dead body, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Andria kneeled by his body, too. "Ash!"

"Hold on!" Scott kneeled down and put his finger on Ash's neck. "He's not dead," he said. "He just passed out. Wimp. Wait a minute…" Scott pulled the gun barrel out of the gun and checked it. "This thing's not even loaded!" He turned to Paul. "That little prick! He tried to pull a fake stick-up on us!"

"So Ash is still alive?" Said Misty.

"Yup."

Misty breathed a sigh of relief. "Wait a minute…he saved me. He risked his life to save me. He could have really been killed!"

"He did?" Now it was Andria's turn to be jealous.

"Yeah. He wouldn't move, even when Paul pointed a gun at him."

"Well, that still doesn't explain why Paul wanted to kill Ash," Scott said.

"He didn't. It was like he wanted…me."

"You? Why would he want you?"

"I don't know…"  
____________________________________________________

"Huh?" Ash sat up. He was in his bed on the train. The last thing he remembered was Paul shooting him, and then everything went black. Ash got up and walked out of his cabin and over to the restaurant carriage. He was starving. He could only guess it was dinner time.

When we walked into the restaurant carriage he saw Misty, Andria, and Scott in there, eating. They all looked at Ash when he came through the door.

"Ash!" Misty got up, went over, and hugged Ash.

"Uh…hi, Misty. What happened?"

"Well…we thought you were dead! But then it turned out you had just passed out."

"And Paul…"

"He's locked up. He tried to shoot you and take me."

"But what happened then? Did you hit him with your mallet or something?"

Misty laughed at let go of Ash.

"No," Andria walked up to Ash, along with Scott. "Scott was actually the one who beat Paul."

"Scott!?!" Ash stared at Scott, who shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard. The guys not that good of a criminal. Oh, and I also got his Iphone." Scott pulled Paul's Iphone out of his pocket.

"Look what I found on his speed dial." Scott opened it up and showed everyone. On the phone was a number and a picture of an R. Above the number and picture were the words "Team Rocket".

"Team Rocket?" Ash said. "You mean Paul's working for them?"

"But those guys are idiots!" Said Misty.

"Maybe the Team Rocket you know, but Team Rocket is actually a huge criminal organization. They even have their own building. Don't ask me how a band of criminals got a building. Your guess is as good as mine."

"But why would Team Rocket want Misty?" Said Andria.

"I dunno," Scott said.

"Well, knowing Team Rocket, they won't give up that easily," Ash said. "Misty, maybe you should stay in my cabin. I could sleep on the couch."

Andria glared at Misty.

"Oh, Ash…you would do that?"

"Of course," Ash said. "You are my best friend, after all."

"Thank you," Misty said sincerely. "I would love that." She couldn't believe what Ash was doing for her. First he risked his life for her, now he was giving her his bed.

"But, Ash," She said. "You do know that if you do that, and someone tries to come get me again, you could get killed."

"So?" Ash said.

"Ash…" Misty and Ash just kept staring romantically at each other. If this was a movie, romantic music would be playing.

"Hey, cool!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see Scott playing with Paul's Iphone.

"He has the bubble wrap app!" Scott pressed the screen and it made a bubble popping sound. He did it again twice.

"Man, I always loved this stuff!" He looked up, grinning. Everyone else just gave him that Garfield look. You know, the look you give someone when you're not impressed. Scott frowned.

"Well, _I_ think it's a cool app," he mumbled as he put the Iphone back in his pocket.

"Scott, do you really care about anyone or anything else in life?" Andria said.

"Of course I do! I just think that having fun is the most important thing in life. It's not that hard, you know! I can find fun in pretty much anything! I mean, I was even having fun when I saved everyone from Paul!"

Andria shook her head. "You used hand seals from Naruto. How is that saving people?"

"Well, if I hadn't, he would have kidnapped Misty! By the way, you owe me for that one," Scott added, looking at Misty, who frowned.

Andria smiles and shook her head. "Scott, you're a weeeeeeeeeeeeird kid."

"Yes I am. But in a good way."  
____________________________________________________

And that's the end of the chapter! You actually won't find out why Team Rocket's after Misty until the end. Until then, you'll just have to make do with all the other stuff that's going on!

Also, I'm gonna want at least 3 reviews before I post the next chapter? You hear that? 3 more reviews! Until then, I'm not posting anything else!

See ya guys later!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four! Let's get cracking!  
____________________________________________________

"The world is a golf course, and it's full of sand traps."

Snoopy  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: The Fourth Chapter

Ash walked into the restaurant carriage a few hours later to get something to eat and ran into Andria and Dawn there.

"Oh, hey, Andy! Hey Dawn!" Andria's hair was down, and she was wearing a blue tank-top and mini-jeans which made her look even more beautiful. Dawn was just wearing her usual incredibly short skirt and snowcap. "What's up?"

"Not much," Andria replied. "Scott's still being a pain in the butt."

"Yeah," Dawn said. "But you gotta hand it to that kid. He really knows how to have fun."

"I know, but he gets kind of annoying."

Misty walked into the carriage. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Mist," Ash said.

"So, what are you all doing in here?"

"Well, me and Dawn were getting something to eat," Andria said.

"So was I," said Ash. "How about we all eat together?"

"Okay," Misty said. "Think we should wait for Scott, though?"

"Oh, please no," Andria said. She obviously didn't like Scott.

"Hey, guys!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see Scott run through the door holding something in each of his hands.

"Check it out!" He showed them what he was holding. "I found a bunch of guns in the storage closet! I'm a pretty good shot with them, too!" Scott put one of the guns up and shot all of the light bulbs in the chandelier.

"Oh, but I'm good," he said.

"Scott, put those down!" Andria said.

"Why?"

"Eek! Don't point it at me!" Scott had absentmindedly pointed one of the guns at Andria.

"Okay." Scott moved the gun.

"Not at me, either!" Ash said.

"Fine, then."

"Not at me!" said Dawn.

"Okay, okay!"

"Not at me either!" Misty yelled.

"Jeez, picky, picky, pick-oops!" Scott accidentally shot the gun. It barely missed Andria, slicing through her hair. She jumped.

"What the-you just-"

"Woah! I'm a good shot even when I don't try!" Scott pointed the gun towards Misty. "Hey, Misty, lemme see if I can shoot your hair band off!"

"Aaaaahhh! Point that thing somewhere else!"

"Scott, give me those!" Andria took both guns away from Scott and dropped them on the floor. "Why the hell are you shooting things!?!"

"Because it's fun!"

"Shooting things is _not _the way to have fun!"

"It is when you're an adolescent boy."

"Actually, he's right," Ash said.

"Ash, be quiet," Andria said. "Where did you find these anyway?"

"I told you. There's a whole bunch of 'em in the storage closet."

"What?"  
____________________________________________________

Andria opened the storage closet. "Oh my god…"

The closet was full of a whole assortment of guns. It had both big ones and little ones. A bunch fell out when Andria opened the door.

"See?" Scott said. "Woah, awesome! A 'scar'!"

"No, Scott!" Andria held Scott back from picking up one of the guns.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

"What are these for, anyways?" Dawn said. "Kind of weird things to find in a train's storage closet."

"I dunno," Ash said, "but I bet it has something to do with Paul."

"Paul was working for Team Rocket," Misty said. "You mean it has something to do with Team Rocket."

"I just wanna know how the hell they managed to get away with storing a bunch of guns on this train," Scott said. "I could use some skills like that."

Andria closed the closet. "Well, I'd say this needs some looking into. Scott, that Iphone gets internet, right?"

"Yeah. But it's not like Team Rocket would have their own Twitter page or something. Actually…" Scott took out the Iphone and press the screen a few times. "Nope. No Twitter."

Andria sighed. "I meant give one of _us _the Iphone to do the research."

"Why can't I do research? I went to school too, you know! I know how to do research! Here, let's try Googeling Team Rocket…whoa."

"What?"

"Looks like Team Rocket has their own webpage. Check it out, they got Team Rocket lunch boxes and Team Rocket T-shirts…they've even got Team Rocket bread makers! I didn't know it was legal to endorse a criminal organization on your food supplies!"

"Scott, just try and figure out what they're up to."

"Okay, okay. Recent activity…wow!"

"What?"

"This thing is really detailed! It even talks about how they all brushed their teeth!"

Andria face-palmed herself. "Scott, just tell us why they want Misty!"

"Okay, fine! Alright…well, it doesn't give much detail on Misty, but it says they're gonna hold her hostage. Maybe Giovanni wants to date one of your sisters or something."

"Giovanni?"

"Leader of Team Rocket. Personally I don't see why he doesn't just force them by knifepoint to have sex with him."

"Okay, Scott, you can shut up now," Andria said, turning the Iphone off.

"Okay, but you're the one who said you wanted me to do some research," Scott said, putting the Iphone away.

"So what do you think they want to hold you hostage for?" Ash asked worriedly as they all walked back to their cabins.

"I dunno," Misty said. "Well, I'm gonna get my stuff from my cabin."

"Okay." Misty walked into her cabin. Ash stood outside her door, thinking. He was worried about Misty. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her. He loved her.

But he was starting to wonder about Andria. He had feelings for her too, there was no denying that. But he was starting to care about Misty even more. He had known both of them for a long time, and of course they were both his best friends. But his feelings for Misty were growing stronger every second on this train.

Misty came out of her cabin with her suitcase. "Okay, so where's your cabin?"

"Right next to yours," Ash said, opening the door. They walked in.

"So, you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Thank you, Ash."

"For what?"

"For what!?! You're doing so much for me! You've definitely changed. You aren't that whiny, ignorant kid I used to know."

"And you aren't that bratty hot-head _I _used to know."

"I was a bratty hot-head?" Misty sounded kind of offended.

"Well, no! No, you're just-just a little-"

Misty smiled. "I'm just joking. I know I was a real brat back then. But you weren't the smartest kid either."

"I know. We've both changed a lot. Remember when you fished me out of the river? Man, we hated each other."

"Yeah…I'll never forget that day."

Ash nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go get some dinner."

"Okay, I'll be there in just a sec. Just let me unpack my things."

"Okay." Ash left for the restaurant carriage. He met everyone else in there too.

"Hey, Ash," Andria said. "We were just about to have supper. You wanna join us?"

"Sure," Ash said. They all sat down. The waiter came to take their order.

"May I get you anything, sirs and madams?"

"Actually, we're waiting on someone. It'll just be a minute," Ash said.

"Very well, sir." The waiter walked away. Misty came in and sat down with them. Andria glared.

"Thanks again for letting me stay in your cabin, Ash," she said. "I really appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do," Ash said.

Scott leaned over and whispered in Andria's ear. "20 bucks says they end up kissing."

Andria's eyes widened. "That won't happen!" She whispered back.

"Of course it will! I mean, I know you like Ash, but it's more than obvious him and Misty are gonna end up together! Just let them be and find someone else."

Andria thought about this. _'Find someone else…' _She looked at Scott, who was now giving the waiter his order. _'No way! No how! He is immature, irritating, disrespectful, rash...cute…brilliant…" _

"Andy!"

"Huh?" Andria snapped back into reality and blushed.

"Your order, madam," the waiter said.

"Oh, yeah, uh, I'll have the Steak with some salad and water."

The waiter wrote Andria's order down and walked away. Scott raised an eyebrow at Andria.

"Were you just staring at me?"

Andria blushed. "Of course not! I was just…thinking."

"Sure you were. By the way, your face looks like it's about to catch on fire."

Andria turned away, embarrassed. Scott chuckled.

Ash looked at Andria. She _had _been staring at Scott! What was up with that? She hated Scott! …Or did she? Ash and heard that sometimes if someone is in love with someone they try and hide it by acting like they hate them. But did that mean Andria was in love with _Scott_?...It couldn't be…  
____________________________________________________

End of Chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm gonna want 3 reviews before I post the next chapter! It's not that I only do this for reviews, it's just that I want people to tell me what they think. So please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, fine, I'll put up the next chapter even though I only got ONE review!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 5: Ash and Misty's first kiss! …Sorta  
____________________________________________________

"He who smiles when something goes wrong just thought of somebody to blame it on."

Unknown person  
____________________________________________________

Ash walked into his cabin with Misty. "Uh…where do we change?" He said.

Misty hadn't thought about that. "Um…well, I guess…"

"I'll go outside while you change," Ash suggested. "And then you do the same for me."

"Good idea," Misty said. She smiled. "No peeking!"

Ash laughed. "Don't worry, I won't." He walked out of the cabin to let Misty change. While out there he thought even more about Misty and Andria.

Ash was actually considering the idea that Andria actually had feelings for Scott. He hadn't even thought of it until at dinner when she had stared at Scott. The way she had done it…it was just the same way he sometimes absentmindedly stared at Misty. That look of admiration, the look you give someone when you really like them.

Misty came out of the door. Ash stared. She looked Beautiful. She was wearing a white undershirt and pajama pants. Actually, on someone else Ash probably wouldn't have noticed a thing. But when Misty was wearing it, he was stunned.

Misty looked at Ash. "Ash, are you okay?"

Ash shook his head. "Uh, yeah, I'm gonna go change," he said, and walked into the cabin, blushing. He closed the door to change. Misty was left standing out there, thinking.

He had stared at her. What was up with that? Did he actually think she looked good? Misty had always known that she had a crush on Ash, but she had never even considered the idea that he might actually have a crush on _her_.

Ash opened the door. He was just wearing an undershirt and boxers. Misty walked in and sat down on the bed.

"Do you want a blanket, Ash?" Misty said. "I brought a spair one."

"Okay," Ash said. Misty handed him a blanket from her suitcase.

"Sorry, it's pink. I hope you don't mind."

"Nah, that's fine. Thanks." Ash lay down on the couch. "Well, good night," he said.

Misty lay down on the bed. "Good night."

Ash turned out the lights.  
____________________________________________________

Ash woke up. The sun wasn't out yet. He wondered what had woke him up. Then he saw something and almost yelled.

There was someone in his cabin. And it wasn't Misty. This person was in all black with a mask and hat. Ash could just make out by the moonlight a red R on the man's shirt. He knew right away this was someone from Team Rocket.

Luckily, the man didn't see Ash wake up. He was looking at Misty. Ash got up very slowly, being sure not to make a sound. He then slowly unplugged the lamp and picked it up. The man still didn't notice him. Now was his chance. Ash hit the man over the head with the lamp.

It worked. The man was knocked out cold. Misty was woken up by the sound of the light bulb shattering. She sat up and looked down at the man. Ash was looking at him, too. Misty looked up at Ash, who was still holding the lamp.

"Ash…"

Ash looked at Misty. "Team Rocket's definitely after you."

"Ash…you...you saved me…"

"Yeah. But I was lucky that I woke up right then. I'm not going back to sleep."

"Ash..." Misty got up from the bed and hugged Ash. He wasn't expecting this. He put his arms around Misty.

"Ash…you're being so kind…"

"No problem, Mist. I just want you to be safe."

Misty pulled away enough for Ash to see her face. She kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

Ash was taken by surprise. She had _kissed _him! She had actually _kissed_ him! Sure, it wasn't one of those really romantic kisses that you see in the movies, but she had kissed him! Still, this wasn't really one of those "I love you" kisses. It was just a "Thank you" kiss. But it was still a kiss.

"You're welcome, Misty."

Ash didn't sleep at all the rest of that night. Misty slept, but Ash didn't. He kept watch over Misty, making sure nothing else happened. Oh yeah, and they somehow got rid of the Team Rocket guy's body. Don't ask me how. I can't do everything!

Misty woke up to see Ash was still on the couch, watching her. "Glad you're up," he said. He didn't seem to be tired at all. I guess he was Ash.

Misty sat up. Ash had already changed into his normal clothes. "I'm gonna go meet the others for breakfast," he said.

"Okay," Misty said. Ash left the carriage. She sat there on her bed, thinking.

She still couldn't believe what he had done for her. He had risked his life to keep her safe, and he didn't show the slightest bit of fear or regret. And he had let her kiss him. He hadn't pushed her back. He had actually _let _her kiss him! She didn't know what had given her the courage to do it, but he hadn't fought it. Sure, it was just a little peck on the cheek, but it was still a kiss. Misty wondered if Ash might actually like her.

She changed into her everyday clothes and went to the restaurant carriage to see the others already at the table.

They ate breakfast. Yeah. Nothing happened. They just…ate. Actually, something was strange. Andria had used to glare at Misty whenever she saw her, and she wouldn't really talk to her either. Now she seemed to be acting a lot nicer towards Misty. She was also being a bit nicer to Scott. Misty couldn't figure out what had happened.

So after they had all finished their meals they started talking about the weird Team Rocket mystery. Ash told the others how someone had broken into his cabin and tried to take Misty.

"Wow, so I guess it's a good thing you two shared a cabin," Andria said.

"Yeah," Ash said.

"Hey, guys, you know, I've been thinking about this," Scott said. "If I'm correct, we all got on this thing by winning a contest."

"Actually, I got here because my sisters won a contest," Misty said, "and they decided to give one of the prizes to me."

"Oh. Well, my theory's still possibility. Do you know what the other prize is?"

"Yeah. It was a free trip around the world, all expenses paid, and $25,000. Figures they kept the good one."

"Exactly! But you two got here by winning contests, right?" Scott said to Ash and Andria. They both nodded.

"Well, so did I. And we've all got some connection with each other, right?"

"Yeah," Ash said. "Me and Misty are best friends and me and Andy are best friends. But wait…what about you, Scott?"

"Yeah," Andria said, "none of us knew you. And you didn't know us, did you?"

"No…" Scott said. "I hadn't thought of that…"

"Well, what's your theory?" Misty asked.

"Well, remember those guns that we found in the closet?"

"Yeah."

"And you're all probably wondering how Paul and that other Team Rocket guy managed to get on the train."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, check this out." Scott pulled out Paul's Iphone and pressed some buttons on it. "I googled 'Excess Express'…"

"And?"

Scott held up the Iphone. "No results." Sure enough, the screen on the Iphone read "No results". Everyone stared. Scott put the Iphone back in his pocket.

"And that's on Google! Where you search 'cottage cheese' and get a lawyers Facebook page!"

"What do you suppose it means?" Andria said.

"Well obviously the Excess Express doesn't exist."

"But we're on it!" Dawn said. "Right now!"

"Yeah, I know. That's my point. This isn't a real train. This is all a trick. This train is just something Team Rocket built. I bet Platinum City doesn't exist either! I mean, haven't you noticed that there are no windows on this train? We're probably on our way to some Team Rocket headquarters!"

"But that means…" Misty's eyes widened. "They're watching us right now! They know that we know!"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and there was a scream.  
____________________________________________________

DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHN!!!!!!!!!!! LOL I love doing that. Okay so sorry if that was kinda lame but I did my best! I'm not gonna make you review this time, but please do! I want every one of you reading this to review it! That means you! Review! OR ELSE!!!!!

-Fwingsnitch=D


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'll put up the 6th chapter now! Hope you like it!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Waterflower  
____________________________________________________

"Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer, but wish we didn't."

Erica Jong  
____________________________________________________

Previously on "Three Days of Excess"…

_"Well, check this out." Scott pulled out Paul's Iphone and pressed some buttons on it. "I googled 'Excess Express'…"_

_"And?"_

_Scott held up the Iphone. "No results." Sure enough, the screen on the Iphone read "No results". Everyone stared. Scott put the Iphone back in his pocket._

_"And that's on Google! Where you search 'cottage cheese' and get a lawyers Facebook page!"_

_"What do you suppose it means?" Andria said._

_"Well obviously the Excess Express doesn't exist."_

_"But we're on it!" Dawn said. "Right now!"_

_"Yeah, I know. That's my point. This isn't a real train. This is all a trick. This train is just something Team Rocket built. I bet Platinum City doesn't exist either! I mean, haven't you noticed that there are no windows on this train? We're probably on our way to some Team Rocket headquarters!"_

_"But that means…" Misty's eyes widened. "They're watching us right now! They know that we know!"_

_Suddenly, the lights went out, and there was a scream._

"What was that!?!" Ash said.

"Oh, sorry," said Andria. "That was me. I was just kind of scared."

"Andy, you do realize that if I could see, I would be banging my head with something right now," Scott said.

Then, there was a real scream. And Ash knew who it had come from.

"Misty!?!" Then, Ash felt something on the back of his head, and everything went black…or…I guess it was already black…so I guess it went…blacker? White? He lost consciousness, okay?  
____________________________________________________

"Huh?" Ash woke up to the sound of the "Piano Man" song. For a minute he thought he was back in his room listening to radio and this had all just been a dream. But could it have been? Ash had been on the train for more than a day! Maybe it was like the Wizard of Oz, where the dream was actually longer than real time.

Ash sat up and looked around. He wasn't in his room. He was in some kind of prison cell. Scott and Andria were in there too, and Scott was playing Piano Man on the harmonica. That explained it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ash said to Scott. He looked up.

"I'm playing harmonica. It's a tradition for prisoners."

Ash didn't reply. He stood up and put his hand on the prison bars.

"Where are we?"

"I dunno," Scott said, "but it's a good thing I kept this mountain dew bottle."

Ash looked at Scott and noticed a mountain dew bottle on the ground next to him with a yellow liquid in it.

"That's gross."

Scott shrugged. "It's better than having it in my pants."

"That doesn't help!" Andria snapped. "We need to figure out where we are!"

"Where do you think we are?" Scott said. "We're in Team Rocket HQ!" Scott put the harmonica back in his pocket. "Now I think it's about time we tried to find a way out of here." Scott walked over to the bars. "Hey! Room service! I'm hungry!"

A tall, orange-suited man walked over to the cell and looked at the three children, smiling. Scott and Ash stepped back.

"Hello," the man said in a deep voice. "Do you know who I am?"

"Giovanni Vanhukeskenburger," Scott said. "There. I said it without laughing."

"What do you want!?!" Ash said. Then he noticed something about the cell. He glared at Giovanni. "Where's Misty!?!"

"Don't worry, you're little red-head will be quite fine. That is, _if _you do as I say."

"And what would that be?" Andria asked. "Why are we even here?"

"You are all very talented trainers, and you all have a connection with Misty."

"What do you mean?" Andria said. "Ash is the only one who knows her!"

"Ah, yes, but you are great friends with Ash, and he has a very deep connection with Misty. And because you are best friends with Ash, you would surely help him to keep Misty alive."

"Actually," Scott said, "yesterday morning that wouldn't have been true. And besides, what about me? I don't know anybody on the train!"

"What do you mean?" Giovanni's eyes widened. He laughed. "You don't know, do you? Oh my!"

"Don't know what?"

"Let me ask you, Scott," Giovanni said, "do you know Misty's last name?"

"No…"

"And does anybody here know your last name?"

"No…"

Giovanni laughed. "Well, you'll figure it out soon enough. Now, as for why you are all here…well, like I said you are all very talented trainers, especially you, Ash. You've beaten Team Rocket countless times. Which is why I would like to ask all of you to join Team Rocket."

Everyone gasped.

"No way!" Ash said.

"You must be crazy!" said Andria.

"Do we get paid?"

"Scott!"

Giovanni nodded. "Yes, of course."

"How much?"

"Scott!!!" Andria couldn't believe it.

"50 dollars a month."

"Are you freaking kidding me!?!" Scott yelled. "I can get more than that babysitting my little brother! And that's _way _harder than being a criminal!"

"Ah, but I'm not finished," Giovanni said. "If you refuse to join Team Rocket, you can say goodbye to Misty."

"Oh, yeah," Scott said. "That _is_ an essential detail."

"You have 24 hours," Giovanni said, walking away. "Make your choice."

Ash couldn't believe this. He loved Misty, and couldn't bare knowing that he had been responsible for her death, but to save her, he would have to actually _join_ the people who had been attacking him all these years!

Andria put her hand on Ash's shoulder. "Ash…I know you love her. And if you want, I _will _join Team Rocket to save her. And so will Scott."

"No I won't," Scott said. Andria stared at him in disbelief.

"What!?! Scott, you would really let Misty die!?!"

"I never said I was gonna let Misty die. I just said I wasn't going to join Team Rocket. Their salaries are horrible!"

"But how are you going to-"

Scott slipped in-between the prison bars. Andria stared. Scott put his hands in his pockets.

"They never make these things thick enough."

Andria smiled. So did Ash.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Scott said. "C'mon!"

Andria and Ash stepped out of the prison cell.

"Good," Scott said. "Now let's go get Misty." He turned and started to walk away, but Andria grabbed his arm.

"Oh, no you don't!"

Scott turned around, but before he could say anything, Andria grabbed him and pulled him in close. She pressed her lips up against his, taking him by surprise. After a few seconds the shock wore off and Scott put his arms around her. Ash just kind of looked at them, not quite sure of what to do.

Finally, Scott and Andria unlocked lips. They stared at each other. Andria smiled.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"We've only known each other for two days, it can't have been _that _long!"

Andria laughed and kissed Scott again. He smiled and let go of her.

"Well, it's not fair that we're the only ones who get to do that! Let's go get Misty so Ash gets the chance!"

"Okay," Ash said. "There's just one problem: we have no idea where the hell Misty is."

"Oh yes we do." Scott took out Paul's Iphone. "Check it out!" He pressed some buttons and held up the screen, which was showing the Team Rocket web-page. "Free Wi-Fi!"

Andria smiled. "You see, this is one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

Scott smiled. "I'm just being myself."

"I know. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Scott pressed some buttons on the Iphone. "Alright! We've got ourselves a map! Now let's go get Misty!"

And so the three of them set off to find Misty.  
____________________________________________________

And that's the 6th chapter! Scott and Andria are together, but we still gotta wait for Ash and Misty! So like I said, I'm not gonna make you, but please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, time for the next chapter! Sorry it took so long!  
____________________________________________________

Chapter 7

"People suck. They destroy the world. Thank God for disease, old age, and serial killers."

Fwingsnitch  
____________________________________________________

"But how will we find her?" Ash said.

"Helloooooooo!" Scott pulled out Paul's Iphone. "Can you say 'internet'? They get free Wi-Fi here!" Scott went on the web to .org/prisonersXD/.

"Okay, looks like she's on the third floor. Cell 358. I'll just get the map and…let's go."

The group followed the map until something stopped them in their tracks.

"Huh? Hey!" Two Team Rocket guards turned to them. "Those are the guys from the train!"

"Yeah! How'd they get out?"

"Giovanni let us out," Scott said.

"He did?" The guards said, confused.

"He said we could talk to Misty and see what she thought we should do."

"Well…uh…I guess that's…okay…go on."

The guards stepped aside and let everyone through the door.

When they got through and the door shut, Andria turned and kissed Scott again.

"Damn, you're amazing!"

Scott grinned. "I'm just like that."

"Hey!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see there were guards on the other side of the door too, glaring at them.

"We heard that!" The guards each grabbed Andria and Ash. "Now you all get back! You too, kid! Or we'll strangle 'em!"

"We will?" The other guard said. "We'll actually kill them? They're just kids!"

"Of course we will!" The guard them whispered in the other guy's ear, "Just play along!"

The other guy nodded. Scott grinned. "I heard _that_!" Scott looked around and broke the glass of a fire extinguisher holder and took it out.

"Oh mother fu-" Scott hit the guard on the head, knocking him out. He then hit the other guard, knocking him out too. Ash and Andria walked over and Andria hugged him.

"Wow Andy," Scott said, "you're being real affectionate today, aren't you?"

Andria chuckled and kissed Scott on the cheek. He was still grinning.

"I'd better keep this in case we run into anymore of those bastards. C'mon."

The group kept walking, knocking out any Team Rocket employees along the way.

"You know, I feel sorry for these guys," Scott said after knocking out a tenth guard. "They put up with all this and only get fifty bucks a week."

Ash and Andria nodded and the group continued walking. They stopped when they got to a big metal door with blinking lights around it.

"This should be it," Scott said, looking at the Iphone. Then he was grabbed by the throat.

"Scott!" Andria cried. Scott was held up by a really big Team Rocket guard. He raised the fire extinguisher, but the guard grabbed it.

"Uh uh! No way you're getting into here, kid!"

Scott smiled. He raised his other hand and sprayed the fire extinguisher in the guard's eyes. The guard screamed and dropped Scott. He grabbed his eyes. Scott knocked him over the head, knocking him out. He took the card key from the guy's pocket and slid it through the slot, opening the door.

Scott grabbed the other's arms. "Come on, let's go."

They all walked into the room and closed the door shut behind them. The turned around and saw Misty sitting, chained to a chair, looking up at them in astonishment.

"Ash…?"

Ash grinned ear-to-ear. He ran up and unchained Misty. "Misty!" When Misty was free, she hugged Ash. He hugged back. They were both crying.

"Ash! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Oh my god! Misty, I love you!" Misty stopped. She pulled away from Ash.

"What?"

"Misty," Ash said, "I love you. I've loved you for years. I've just never been able to tell you until now."

"Ash…" Misty stared for a few minutes, then broke into a huge grin.

"I love you too!" Misty pressed her lips to Ash's, opening both up and letting her tongue explore his mouth. He returned the kiss when the shock was gone. Their chests were pressed so close they could actually feel each other's heart beating. Scott and Andria watched, smiling.

"I told you they would end up together," Scott said.

"Yeah," Andria agreed, "you were right. I should have known." She turned to Scott. "…And I should have known that you were the one for me."

Scott grinned and the two kissed.

"Well, isn't this romantic?"

Everyone broke apart and turned to see Giovanni standing in the doorway, which was now open. He was glaring.

"I hate romance." Giovanni threw out a pokeball. "Go! Muk!"

A huge pile of slime that is somehow a pokémon emerged from the pokeball.

"Muk!"

Ash reached into his belt for a pokeball. "Okay then, I choose…huh?" Ash couldn't find any pokeballs.

"We took all of your pokémon," Giovanni explained. "All of them."

Andria and Scott and Misty all looked around too. "He's right!" Andria said. "Mine are gone too!"

"Mine too!"

"And mine!"

Ash gritted his teeth. "You won't get away with this, Giovanni!"

"Of course I won't. I'm the villain. My only purpose in life is to fail at life. But that doesn't mean I can't try."

"Man, that's just sad," Scott said. "But you forgot something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Scott pulled out Paul's Iphone.

"Please! How would that help?"

Scott grinned knowingly. The smile dropped off Giovanni's face. "What are you going to do?"

Scott pressed his finger to the Iphone's screen a few times, then slid it up. Muk immediately started screaming and grabbing it's head. Giovanni stared.

"What is that!?!"

"Dog whistle app," Scott explained. "Works on pokémon too."

Giovanni howled in rage. "No! This can't be happening! I'm being defeated by…by…an Apple product!" Giovanni screamed and lunged at Misty. She was taken by surprise and couldn't defend herself.

"Misty!" Ash cried. Giovanni hoisted Misty up off her feet.

"None of you move!" He said, pulling out a gun and pointing it at Misty. "I'll shoot her! I will!"

Nobody moved. "Now…you will all work for me. Understand!?!"

Ash and Andria were about to give in when Scott smiled and walked up to Giovanni. Giovanni glared. "I said, don't move!"

"Scott, what are you doing!?!" Ash yelled. He made a move to stop Scott, but Andria put a hand up. She smiled. She knew Scott was up to something.

Scott walked up to Giovanni and started clapping his hands together and making weird formations with them.

"What the hell are you-" Then, out of nowhere, Scott grabbed Giovanni's gun and pointed it at him.

"I know this is a BB gun, but it still hurts." Scott shot Giovanni in the crotch.

"Ooh!" Giovanni grabbed his nuts and fell onto his knees. Scott hit him over the head. He then took out one of Giovanni's pokeballs and forced muk to return. He put the pokeball back in Giovanni's belt and turned to everyone else. They were all staring at him.

"What? It's not that hard."

Andria ran up and kissed Scott for like ,the fifth time in the last hour.

"God, I love you!"

"I love you too, Andy."

Ash and Misty ran up to each other and hugged tight.

"Misty! Thank god you're alright!"

"Ash, I can't believe you actually came here to rescue me!"

"Of course I did, Misty! And I would have worked to Team Rocket to save your life!"

Misty pulled away from Ash, tears in her eyes. "Really? You would do that…for me?"

"Of course I would, Misty," Ash said. "I would give anything to keep you safe."

"Oh…Ash…"

Ash kissed Misty, his arms around her waist. She returned the kiss, tears running down her cheeks.

"Great," Scott said, "now we just have to figure out a way out of here."

"Well, can't you use the Iphone?" Andria suggested.

"No," Scott said, holding up the screen, which showed Andria the problem. "It's out of power."  
____________________________________________________

THE END!!!!!!!!! Hope that didn't totally suck! Hope you guys liked it! Bye!

Fwingsnitch=D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! I got a review asking for a better ending, so now I'm adding another chapter! Oh yeah, and I just remembered Dawn. We're gonna pretend she was with them all in the Team Rocket HQ, okay? So let's go!  
____________________________________________________

"A man who smiles when something goes wrong has just thought of someone to blame it on."

Robert Bloch

____________________________________________________

Chapter 9

"Well, that's just great!" Dawn said. "We're trapped here in Team Rocket Head Quarters, Giovanni has a _non-fatal _wound, and the phone is out of power!"

"Well, those guards aren't exactly the brightest of the bunch," Ash said. "We just gotta get 'em to let us pass."

"Yeah, but how the hell are we gonna do that?" Misty said.

"Leave it to me," Scott said, and walked over out the door, right into a Team Rocket Guard with red eyes.

"Hey! You're those kids from before!" He looked at Scott. "And you sprayed that stuff in my eyes!"

Scott took out the harmonica and threw at the guards crotch.

"Ooh!" The guard fell to the ground, clutching his crotch. "I'm never gonna have kids!"

"Ha! Yeah, right!" Scott said. "Who'd ever wanna have sex with someone as ugly as you? The only person you could ever get pregnant would be a prostitute!"

Everyone kept on walking, and then ran into two other guards.

"Hey! You're those kids from before!" said one.

"Get them!" said the other.

"Wait!" Scott said. "Do you guys like cupcakes?"

"Oh, yeah, I love cupcakes!" said the second guard. The first one nodded.

"If you guys let us pass, I'll give you both a cupcake."

"Oh, okay!"

"Thanks!" Scott ran through the door, and everyone else followed. They all closed and locked it.

"Man!" Dawn said. "You're a great improviser, Scott!"

"Yeah!" Ash agreed

"Hey!" Said a deep voice. Everyone turned to see two more guards.

"What are you doing out!?!"

"Oh, screw this crap!" Scott said. "Ralts!"

A ralts appeared beside in front of him. "Hey," it said. "What's up?"

"Can you teleports us back home?"

"No problem," said the ralts. Suddenly, Ash was surrounded by whiteness. He couldn't see anyone else, and he felt like thousands of needles were jabbing at every part of his body.

It was over as soon as it had come. Ash looked around and saw that everyone except Scott looked like they felt just as much like puking as he did.

"It hurts a bit," Scott said, "but after a while you get used to it."

Ash looked around. He was in what looked like the living room of a house. There was a large couch and television set, with video games and a DVD player.

"Is this your house?" Dawn asked. The place was pretty cluttered, with discs and toys lying around.

"Yup," Scott said. "Home sweet home. Come on, I'll show you around."

Everyone followed Scott to another room witch looked like the kitchen and dining room. There were counters, a fridge, a sink, and a table with chairs. Right now there was an aipom and a psyduck actually playing a game.

"Ooooooooh no!" Psyduck said in a voice that made it sound incredibly stupid-which it seemed as though it was. "You shank my jenga shiiiiip!"

"I shank your jenga ship?" said the aipom, looking as confused as Ash. "We're playing connect four."

"Psyduuuuuuuuuck!"

"Normally this would be the point where I said I was moving out," the aipom said, "but I've never been able to keep that promise."

"What the hell?" Misty said.

"I told you, I figured out how to teach pokémon to talk. That's psyduck. He's got mental problems."

"Oh, hi, Scott," the aipom said.

"Hi. That's aipom. He's usually kinda depressed."

"Hello," aipom said. Sure enough, he looked pretty depressed.

"Well, moving along," Scott said. Everyone followed him upstairs, to a huge room with a queen-size bed, a desk with a computer, and tons of bean bag chairs, pillows, and blankets.

"This is the bedroom," Scott said. "We all sleep in here."

"What do you mean, 'you all'?" Ash asked.

"Me and the pokémon. I'm the only human here. I've got a family, they just don't live here. These pokémon are like family to me, too. Sometimes moreso than my real family. We all live together.

"Just how many different pokémon do you have?" said Misty.

"Well, there's ralts, who I think stayed in the kitchen, there's aipom and psyduck, plusel and riolu (who, by the way, can somehow use aura without evolving), piplup and chimchar, and then gligar. So…eight. Eight pokémon and me."

"Wow," Andria said. "And all the pokémon can talk?"

"Yup," Scott said. "It's pretty easy to teach them, if you're not busy with training and stuff like that. They're pretty much just like humans with superpowers."

"That's really cool," Ash said. "Man, it would be great if pikachu could talk!"

"Scoooooott!" Came a high-pitched voice in the tone that children use when they're calling their mother about something that one of their siblings did. A plusel hopped into the room.

"What is it, plusel?" Scott asked.

"Riolu at his aura sphere again!"

what looked like a riolu balloon came floating in the room. Its entire torso was pretty much just a ball.

"Hey Scott," it said, floating slowly on by. "Who are these guys?"

"I met them on the train," Scott said. "I'll tell you all the story later. Meanwhile, you need to quit eating that stuff!"

"Sorry," Riolu said. Scott reached up and yanked its tail, causing it to do the whole Doctor Octagonapus thing. You know, that thing from "the laser collection"? Just go look it up on YouTube!

Riolu fell to the ground. "Thanks," he said, and walked away, Plusel followed.

"So, these are all your pokémon?" Ash said.

"Nope. None of them are 'mine'. I'm not a trainer. I don't own these pokémon. I dunno, I guess they're kinda like my children to me. I mean, they're just kids. I love them all."

"Wow," Andria said, "that's…awesome."

Scott nodded. "Well, the only phone I've got was my cell, and I think I left it on the train, so I guess you guys'll be stuck here for a while 'till we get a charger for this Iphone."

"I'm fine with that," Misty said. "This seems like a real cool place."

Scott nodded again. "Well, come on, you guys wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure!" Ash said. Scott lead everyone back downstairs to the living room. They all sat down on the couch.

"I gotta say," said Andria, "you have a weird house, Scott."

"Oh yeah?" said a gligar that dropped down in front of Andria's face. She screamed. "Well," the gligar continued, "you have a weird _face_!"

"What?" Andria said.

"Pu-owned! Or, powned…pwned…pawned…peter parker…however the hell you say that!"

Gligar flew off.

"Well…okay, then," Dawn said.

"Hey, you guys watching TV?" Ralts said, climbing up on the arm of the couch. "Here," he picked up the remote. "Let's watch 'Pokemon'!"

The TV turned on to show the pilot episode of the Diamond and Pearl season. It showed Dawn getting out of bed and everything.

"Hey, that's me!" Dawn said. "Is my hair really that bad in the morning!?!"

"You know what I never understood?" said riolu, who has climbed up on the other arm of the couch. "How the hell do you girls manage to have boobs when you're ten years old!?!"

"Meh, this is boring," Ralts said. "Let's try another episode!"

The screen changed to Dawn getting trampled by Mamoswine.

"Bwahaha!!!" Ralts, Riolu, and Scott all cracked up laughing. Even Andria and Misty chuckled a little. "Oh, man!" Ralts said. "P0wned!"

BITCH-SLAP!

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'll switch to something else!"

"And to think I actually thought it would be cool to have pokémon talk," Dawn mumbled.

The episode changed to the "Ashley" one. You know, the one where Ash is like, a girl. This time everyone in the room except Ash burst out laughing.

"Ah, yes!" Scott said. "Our favorite episode!"

"Oh, gimme that!" Ash said, and grabbed the remote. He changed it to some random episode, and saw himself stammering to Misty on the Excess Express.

"Hey, that's today's episode!" Riolu said.

Scott chuckled. "Great improvising Ash."

"Alright, let's just turn it off!" Ash said, and turned the TV off.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a blender from the kitchen.

"I wonder what they're up to now?" Scott said. Everyone followed him into the kitchen, where they found a chimchar and piplup sitting on the counter. In between them was a blender with what looked like a Gameboy Color blending it.

"What the?..." Ash said.

"Oh, hey, Scott!" The chimchar said. "Who are they?"

"Chimchar, what are you guys doing?"

"We're making a portal to an alternate universe!" chimchar said, grinning.

"Alternate universe?" Piplup said. "I thought we was making us a fruit smoothie!"

Suddenly, a portal _did _open, right on the wall.

Then, Paul flew out from the portal. He got up and looked around. Then he…smiled.

"Oh, hey there!" Paul said, grinning. "Who are you guys?"

Everyone just stared.

"I'm Paul! I dunno, this weird portal thing just opened up right beneath me! I dunno what happened, I-"

"C'mon, Paul!" another Ash walked out of the portal, sneering. "You've still gotta battle me, you know! You might as well just give up now! There's no way you're wimpy mewtwo will be able to beat my magikarp!"

"Oh, alright," Paul said. "I still can't believe you have a magikarp!" The two of them walked back through the portal. Scott unplugged the blender and the portal closed. Everyone was absolutely speechless, eyes wide.

"That was…" Ash said.

"…Very disturbing," Dawn finished for him.

"Let's…never see that again," Misty said.

"Hey, Scott!"

"What is it, psyduck?"

Psyduck walked up and looked up at Scott, looking incredibly stupid-even stupider than Misty's psyduck.

"Wanna play a game?"

"Uh…sure."

"Okay, I'm thinking of a color between 5 and negative goose!"

"Pinecone?"

"Dammit! How'd you guess?"

Scott shrugged and psyduck walked away. Everyone stared at Scott.

"I told you, he's screwed up. I've just lived with him for a while."

Andria shook his head. "This place makes no sense."

"Yeah," piplup said, "but I still want a fruit smoothie!"  
____________________________________________________

That's the end! I know, totally random and made no sense-but that's how I like it! I don't know how you guys like it. Just review and tell me! Anyways, hope this satisfied you, whoever! Goodbye!

-Fwingsnitch=D


End file.
